


To Say Congratulations

by Soliloquies_And_Sweets (Huffleclaw_Hamilfan)



Series: The Story of Tonight 'verse [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, also not by me, have fun, it's another one, its a spinoff, of my spinoff, of the original story, shut up we know it's overused, well looky here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleclaw_Hamilfan/pseuds/Soliloquies_And_Sweets
Summary: Thomas Jefferson loves Angelica Schuyler. Angelica Schuyler is dating John Church. Thomas Jefferson doesn't know what to do.Spinoff of "Wonders Great and Small", which is a spinoff of "The Story of Tonight".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Another story for this universe! But it's actually not by me, just like the first one. "The Story of Tonight" and this one are written by my friend, who doesn't have Ao3, so I'm posting them. If you want to read some of her other stuff, including this series, you can find her at girlinblack137 on fanfiction.net. I post more on my fanfiction.net too, so you can find me on there at TelepathicTimelord180.  
> Enjoy, comments/kudos are always loved and appreciated! :)

Thomas Jefferson was not miserable. Not by any means. He had a good job and good friends and a good amount of money. But he was lonely. Not alone, persay, because again, he had good friends. But that was where the issue stemmed from. He happened to be in love with one of his close friends. And had been since they were ten. Fifteen years later and they’re still in the same place as they started. Her, barely aware of his affections but not returning them. Him, pining and dying inside. Of course, he actually thought he had a chance for some time. And then she met John Church.  
John Church. The thorn in Thomas’s side since he and Angelica started dating in the junior year of high school. Well, at least she was in her junior year of high school. He was three years older and already halfway through college. Thomas was confused at the relationship at first, but didn’t protest when she asked his opinion because he assumed it would blow over. Three years later, no progress. John was still in school, going for another fancy degree to put on his wall. The relationship wouldn’t bother Thomas as much if John deserved Angelica in the slightest. But he didn’t. He was boring, annoying, ugly, stupid (okay, maybe not stupid, but he may as well be, Thomas thought), demanding, selfish, and tries to control Angelica to the point at which it borders on abusive.  
The worst part, of course, is that Angelica is in denial about the whole thing. Bringing up the topic will most certainly bring on a screaming match, something Thomas tries to avoid at all costs. Angelica is determined, loyal, and fiercely stubborn. He couldn’t win in an argument with her if his life depended on it. And he didn’t like not being able to talk with her and listen to her beautiful laugh and look at her beautiful eyes and listen to her sharp wit and dry humor. So he put up with their relationship, like a best friend should. Of course, that was another reason Thomas hated John. Before he and Angelica had started dating, they were significantly closer. Now she spent most of her time with her siblings or John. And her siblings were too sweet (Eliza) or too hilarious (Peggy) to hate. So Thomas blamed John squarely for taking his best friend away from him. James was great, but he didn’t hold a candle to Angie. No one really did.  
But his time with Angelica was coming to a close. Peggy had informed him in a very drunken text at two in the morning, that Angie had come home from her date with John with, to quote Eliza when he asked her, “a rock bigger than a baseball. No seriously, it’s the most expensive thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life”. He knew John had had some money at some point, but he was a notorious gambler and had never been able to keep any he came across for too long. In fact, if you listened to rumors, that was why he had moved to New York from London- to escape the men he owed money to. Or he had killed someone, depending on who you asked. Thomas’s personal favorite theory was that both had occurred, but no one ever asked him.  
As soon as he had gotten Peggy’s text- they also hated John and consistently reported happenings in Angelica’s relationship- he had gone for a walk. If he had been at home in Virginia- not that it was really ‘home’ considering he only went there for the summers- he would have went for a ride. But he wasn’t in Virginia, so a walk would have to do. He walked for hours, and he was almost sure that he had walked the entire island of Manhattan. But he needed something to do, to resist the urge to go to John’s apartment, which he knew the location of, having picked up a tipsy Angelica multiple times when John had the audacity to get her drunk but not walk her home, and murder John with his bare hands. But he couldn’t for multiple reasons. There was the legality of it, but Thomas was sure there were plenty of dumpsters in the city big enough to hide a body. No, the more important reason was that Angie would hate him. That doesn’t mean he didn’t seriously consider it, though.  
After his walk, just as the sun was rising, Thomas found himself in front of Liberty coffee shop. He loved the coffee shop. Not because of the coffee. He’d rarely tried it. Usually he just ordered everything he could as to annoy Alex Hamilton. Indirectly of course, Alex was pretty close with Angelica and saw her more than he did, so he needed his help occasionally. But he couldn’t forget what had happened in the corner booth a year ago, when, late at night, a drunk Angelica had walked in crying and sat next to Thomas.  
**Begin Flashback- Liberty Coffee Shop, 1 year ago, 1:12 A.M**   
She stumbled in. Thomas was surprised to see her like this. Usually, if she drank, she got buzzed, maybe a little tipsy, but never stumble-in-heels, sing-at-strangers drunk. She wasn’t quite there, but she was pretty darn close. As she walked in, she winced at the light and then looked around, as if confused of why she was there. Thomas had noted her red puffy eyes and tear streaked cheeks. She saw him and walked over. She sat down on the seat next to him and scooted closer to him than she had been since they were about ten. He had to admit, even though he wouldn’t do anything because she was drunk and he wasn’t going to risk his best friend and he would never take advantage of her, he couldn’t say it hadn’t passed his mind. Especially when she had leaned onto his shoulder, her adorable curls falling in his face, tickling his nose. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo, the same one she had been using for years. Rose blossoms. And she always smelled like cinnamon. Always. But tonight, her scent was mixed with alcohol, sweat, and John’s overly pretentious cologne that smelled like a wet dog was squeezed and poured into a bottle of nail polish remover.  
She smiled up at him, but it looked forced with the tears still falling down her face. “Hi Tommy.” She said, using the nickname she called Thomas when they were little.  
He kissed the top of her head, something he probably wouldn’t have done if she were sober, but it didn’t really count, he believed. “Hey Angie. What’s wrong?” He asked gently. Angelica didn’t cry. Not sober, at least.  
She pouted. “I don’t like him.” She says, and Thomas knows who she means.  
He frowns on the outside, but inside he’s elated. Didn't people always say that the drunk man said what the sober man thinks? “What do you mean you don't like John? You guys have been dating for years.” He states.  
She shrugs. “Eh. Every single time I try to break it off with him, he kisses me, and he’s really good at that and then I forget what I wanted to do.” She says matter-of-factly. She almost seems like a child right now, Thomas noticed.  
He pats her shoulder, pretty sure she won’t remember any of this tomorrow anyway. “It’s okay, Angie. Next time you try to break up with him, I’ll be there with you. How’s that?” He asks slowly, making sure she understands him.  
She smiled. “That you Tommy, that would be awesome. You’re the best.” She says, and kisses his cheek. She did that all the time when they were little, but it’s been so long that his entire face feels like it’s going to explode in happy flames. Pull yourself together, it was just a peck on the cheek, Thomas told himself. Her tears have stopped now, and she is so still that she actually might seem a little sober. He takes a sip of his tea, made by a barista Thomas has never seen before and had no reason to torture, and almost misses it when she looks at him and whispers, more to herself, “I love you.”  
It took everything in Thomas’s power not to spit his hot tea all over her. They’d said that when they were little, but like the cheek kissing, it had gone out of style as they got older. Simply he smirks, successfully swallowing his drink. “Angie, how much have you had to drink tonight?” He asked. This was a surefire way to see if Angelica would remember anything in the morning. If she could list everything she drank and their amounts, she would remember perfectly clearly. That was what generally what happened. If she could tell you approximately how many cups she’d had, she would remember but it would be hazy. If she didn’t know, she wouldn’t remember a thing.  
She shrugs. “I don’t know. I lost count after my twelfth shot.” She says easily. Twelve shots. That amount would make Thomas tipsy and he was twice her size. And she had more than that. She wouldn’t remember a thing and would have a heck of a hangover in the morning. He pulled out his phone to text John- he had his number just in case something like this happened.  
Thomas: Hey John. I’m at Liberty with your incredibly drunk girlfriend sitting next to me. Come pick her up.  
John: no can do. I have work in the morning and can’t watch her. If she’s as drunk as you say, she won’t be able to function until at least noon.  
Thomas: John, your girlfriend needs you. 1st of all, tomorrows a Saturday, and I know for a fact that you only work weekdays. 2nd of all, she just needs a ride home to a comfortable bed to sleep in. 3rd: You can still go to work. Just leave her a glass of water and some aspirin.  
John: But then I can’t watch her. No offense dude, but I’ve got some expensive stuff at my place. I wouldn’t want her to take a watch or something. Thomas had honestly never been more disgusted with someone in his life.  
Thomas: Fine, if you have so little trust in your girlfriend, at least drive her to her own house. I’d do it, but I walked here so no car.  
John: Sorry can’t. I’m at poker with the guys. Thomas rolls his eyes. Of course that’s what this is about. It's obvious that John has a problem.  
Thomas: So what do you suggest I do? Let your girlfriend wander aimlessly around New York City at night? Thomas typed bitterly.  
John: Do whatever you want. I don’t really care. I gotta go. Thomas reads the text and slams his phone onto the table angrily. Angelica jumps.  
Thomas turns to Angelica and slowly, like dealing with a child, he places his hand on her shoulder. “Angie, where is your car parked?” He asks carefully. She thinks for a minute and then her eyes light up.  
“Oh, I know. It’s in John’s apartment’s parking lot. He drove me to the party.” She says. He nods. John’s apartment is only a few blocks from here.  
“Okay, where are your car keys?” He asks, hoping she kept them with her.  
She thinks for a minute. “In my purse.” She reaches to her side, as if reaching for the purse that is not currently resting at her hip. “Which is in John’s apartment.” She adds sadly. Thomas bites in a groan. Of course. He wouldn’t feel comfortable walking her all the way back to his apartment. It’s all the way across the city. Then he has an idea.  
“Okay, Angie. I’m going to call my neighbor James. He’ll drive us to my apartment, alright?” He asks, knowing that even though she’s completely drunk, he doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable.   
She smiles. “Okay. I’m tired.” She says, yawning slightly. Thomas smiles at his friend as she lays her head on his shoulder. He puts one arms around her, rubbing his hand up and down her arm to keep her bare arms warm. She smiles and he calls James.  
“Hey James. Yes, I am aware of the time. No I’m not drunk. I’m sorry, but I need your help. I’m at Liberty and Angelica walked in and she’s drunk and John can’t pick her up and I don’t have my car with me. I need you to drive up to my apartment. I know, but her dumb boyfriend won’t pick her up and I’d take her to her own apartment but she doesn’t have her keys or purse or anything. Please? Thank you so much I owe you one. Fine, two. Thanks. See you then.” He hangs up.  
Angelica looks at him expectantly. “Tommy? I’m tired. And my head hurts.” She says. He takes the lid off of his hot tea.  
He hands the half empty cup to her. “Here, drink the rest of this.” He nods and she sips it slowly. She’s still shivering, and Thomas remembers how cold it had been that day. He takes off his jacket, leaving only his white button up. She’s wearing a sleeveless dress that Thomas personally thinks is a little too short, in his opinion, and strappy heels. She must be freezing. He gives her the jacket and she pulls it over her arms. She finishes the tea just as Thomas sees James pull in out front. “Angie, James is here now, let’s go.” She seems almost worse now, right on the edge of passing out. “Angie.” He says firmly. She looks at him for a second, as if her normally sharp brain is taking a long time to comprehend what he’s saying. She nods, but before she stands up, she wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips firmly to his.   
Thomas was surprised, to say the least. He melted into the kiss but was brought back to reality by the taste of cheap alcohol on her lips. He went to pull away at the same time as she did, smiling. “Thank you.” She says and they stand up. They walk to the car, where a very tired looking James sits in the driver’s seat. He nods and helps Thomas get Angelica into the back seat. Exhausted, he sits in the seat. A minute later, the two men hear the snores of the girl in the backseat. James looks over to Thomas.  
“So?” James asked Thomas, keeping his eyes at the road.  
“What?” Thomas replies, confused.  
James rolls his eyes. “Would you like to explain why you are taking care of your very intoxicated childhood friend who, I might add, has a serious boyfriend?” He asks, putting emphasis on the words at the end.  
Thomas sighs. “Hell if I know. Her boyfriend took her to a party, probably encouraged her to drink, and then left to go play poker with his friends- again.” He says exasperatedly.   
James sighs. “How does she not see how wretched that guy is?” He asks, seeming absolutely completely confused.  
Thomas shrugs. “I have no idea. All I know is that she deserves someone so much better than him. She deserves the best.” He turns back to look at his best friend. “She always had.” he adds, almost whispering. They stop at a light and James turns to him and touches his shoulder gently.  
“Are you okay?” James asks quietly, turning the softly playing radio off.  
Thomas sighs. He leans back, resting his head on the head rest, and groans. “I want to be. Does that count?” He asks, leaning forward again. James gives him a look and he sighs. “What do you suggest I do, James? I’m not going to break her up with her boyfriend. I will choose her happiness over mine, every time. I love her, she’s my oldest friend. But I don’t want her with him. He’s not good enough for her. I’m not even good enough for her. James, she deserves the world, deserves someone to make her happy and sweep her off her feet, not get her drunk and leave her to gamble.” He pauses, and James is almost scared of the tears glittering in his eyes. Thomas never cries. “God dammit, James. I love her. I’m in love with her. I thought I could get over her, but I can’t. I want to be able to hold her and kiss her and take her to parties and drive her home when she’s drunk and debate with her and listen to her laugh every day and text her goodnight and tell her that I love her and I want to make her happy.” He says, sobbing a little now. He takes a deep breath to stop himself.  
James sighs. “I’m sorry man. Wait. If you love her, wait for her to realize that she loves you to. Because she does. You guys have been friends forever. She already loves you. Just wait for her to fall.” He says. Thomas sighs. Wait for it.  
Thomas can’t help but look back at the booth as he goes to order his drink from Alex. "Uh, you awake back there, Hamilton?" Thomas asks, annoyed and already in a bad mood.  
"What'll it be, Thomas?" Alex asks, even though he must already know. Thomas orders the same undrinkably sweet drink every day, just to annoy Alex. Today, he doesn’t feel like getting something he can’t drink, but he gets in out of habit.  
"Large latte, shots of French vanilla, mocha, caramel, mint, and cinnamon spice, and and swirls of mango, chocolate, and steamed milk. Two shots cream, half a pack of sugar, whipped, no foam, and sweet cream topping." Thomas finishes, reciting it out of memory. He ignores Alex’s eye roll, his mind busy enough.  
"$6.97" Alex says, and Thomas shoves him a ten and waves away his change. In record speed, Alex makes his drink and passes it to Thomas.   
Thomas goes to sit down in his corner booth and notices a very exhausted Angelica walking in. Thomas looks away and pretends that he didn’t see her so he’s not tempted to go talk to her. He’s most definitely argue with her, and he can’t do that, not right now. He’d scream and she’d scream and he’d end up saying something he’d regret. He casually looks over and quickly, his eyes go to her left hand. From across the shop, he sees the twinkling of the diamond. Just like Angie’s siblings said, it’s quite a diamond. Much better than Thomas could afford. It’s a beautiful ring, but it’s not Angelica’s style. Not at all. She likes things simple. Thomas feels just a little smug that he knows more about her than her long term boyfriend does.  
He looks away, trying to squish himself into the back of the booth so she doesn’t see him. She’d show him the ring. They are still friends, despite everything. She talks to Alex for a minute, smiling and laughing. Thomas feels a surge of jealousy, though it’s completely unfounded- hopefully. Alex is so hopelessly in love with John Laurens that it’s not even funny. And, as he knows from first hand experience, Angelica is annoyingly dedicated to her finace. A few minutes later, she gets her food- a dark chocolate mocha and orange scone, just like every odd day- and sits in her normal seat, the booth right next to Thomas. So close, yet so far.   
How exactly can he get Angelica to realize that she could do so much better than John? At this point, he just wants someone who isn’t John. It doesn’t need to be Thomas, but he’d love if it was. If he’s being honest, he fears for Angelica’s safety if she gets married to him. She’s so powerful, but John is easily twice her size and he doesn’t want to see what could happen if he happens to come home angry and drunk. He’d never tell her, but he worries for her, despite her fire.   
Thomas stands up and walks out. He needs air before class.  
Thomas walks around the city for around half an hour before making his way towards the school. He’s almost arrived when he sees Angie. She’s pacing by herself, looking awful. Her eyes are bloodshot and the slight limp she is walking with doesn’t escape Thomas. I’ll kill him, he thinks angrily. If John laid a finger on his best friend, nothing will stop Thomas from tearing him apart limb for limb. He walks up to her.  
“Ang, are you alright?” Thomas asks gently. She looks up, and smiles slightly.  
“I’m fine, Thomas. Why do you ask?” She asks, challenging him to challenge her. Normally Thomas would let it be. But he’s not going to let John get away with hurting the love of his life.  
He throws his hands up in exasperatedly. “Why? I’m asking because you’ve been crying and you’re limping and I know for a fact that you were visiting John after breakfast.” She’s silent. “Angelica, listen to me. Did he hit you, or kick you or do anything else?” He asks slowly, calmly. He rests his hand on her shoulder and doesn’t miss her wince. His eyes darken and she bites her lip.  
“Thomas, I appreciate your concern but anything between my fiancé and myself is exactly that- between us. And considering you’ve had exactly three girlfriends ever, I wouldn’t consider you an expert on love. So I’d appreciate if you’d stop pestering me. I know you don’t like John for some unexplained reason, but I really wish my best friend would be happy for me. I’m getting married, my career is on the right path, I’m in love. Thomas, I’m happy, and I wish you could support me. Now please leave me be.” She says angrily. Thomas doesn’t move, so she walks off, tears in her eyes. Thomas is guilty for making her cry, but a more urgent thought has taken over his brain. She never actually denied it. Thomas knows he has to go to class before he goes to find John and kill him.  
Thomas walks into his debate class, slightly calmed down, and walks over to one of his least favorite people, but unfortunately the only one who he can think of who could help. He puts his stuff down and walks over to Alex Hamilton.  
He takes a breath before beginning. “Hey Alex, can I talk to you for a minute?” He asks quickly, trying to decide how he wants to phrase his next question. Alex shrugs and stands up. Thomas leads him out to the mostly empty hall outside.  
Alex nods. “Okay, what do you need?” Alex asks, rather rudely, in Thomas’s opinion.  
Thomas swallows and takes a breath. “Okay, you’re friends with Angelica, right?” He double checks. Alex nods. “Could you, um, maybe help me ask her out?” He stutters out. Thomas mentally slaps himself. That wasn’t what he meant to say. He meant to ask him to help break John and Angie up because he feared for her safety, but he couldn’t go against her wishes. She would hate him if he told anyone. No, this was his problem to solve.  
Alex winces slightly. “Sorry dude, but she has a boyfriend,” Thomas doesn’t correct him, “and I think they’re happy and I really don’t want to mess with that.” Without meaning to, Thomas’s face falls. “But, just keep being nice and if they break up, be there for her. It’s obvious she likes you, even if it might just be platonic.” Thanks a lot, Sherlock, I never would’ve known that my best friend of almost twenty years was slightly fond of me, Thomas thinks before realizes that Alex must not know that they’re friends. “Take risks dude, just go for it.” Alex finishes, patting Thomas’s back and walking back to the classroom. Thomas rolls his eyes at the very Alex-y advice and walks back to the classroom.  
Thomas doesn’t really pay attention to the debate, only to the fact they his team loses and that he is incredibly jealous of Hamilton and Laurens. They’re both in love with one another, and neither of them is engaged to a pompous, abusive, gambling, drunken asshole. He actually hates Alex more than he did before. He stalks out of class to book a train ticket. He needs to go home for the semester break. New York is breaking him.  
He goes to his apartment and opens his computer, booking a seat for tomorrow morning, six in the morning. He misses Virginia, even though he’s lived in New York (part time, mind you) since he started going to school at the fancy private school his mother arranged in kindergarten. She’s been dead for six years now, half as long as his father. He should visit their graves, now that he thought about it. It had been a while. This apartment has always been the one he stayed in when he was in New York, though after his mother died, a housekeeper stayed with him, so it’s eerily familiar. He goes to his room, still a mishmash of everything he’s acquired over the years that wasn’t important enough to bring back to Virginia. He reaches up to the top shelf of the closet and pulls out something he hasn’t seen in years. A very old leather suitcase. He sets it on the ground and thumbs the brass plate on it that used to read: GEN. PHILLIP SCHUYLER, but had been scratched out by a Angie years ago so it now also reads, in messy six year old handwriting, ANGIE SCHUYLER.  
She left it here, after their last sleepover, when they were around eight. After that, it was decided by outside forces that any more sleepovers would be inappropriate, now that they were older. Thomas is sure that the Schuyler house has one of his suitcases in a closet somewhere, full of clothes and a toothbrush and some toys, used when he stayed over there. He opens the lock with the code- one he remembers coming up with together and is still the code on his phone, computer, and door lock. 7543. No particular reason, but they each chose two random numbers and mushed them together. Inside is a time capsule. First, there is the book they each decided to read, but never finished. Thomas delicately sets that aside. Next is a very small purple tee shirt, with VIRGINIA IS FOR LOVERS on the front, a gift from Thomas. He sets aside a small pair of jeans alongside it, creating a small pile on the floor.  
Next is her favorite pair of shoes, worn in blue Keds. He remembers when she thought she lost these. The two of them ran around everywhere looking. They never did check in the suitcase, though. He laughs and his first thought is Wait until I tell Angie, before he remembers that she’s mad at him. He delicately sets the shoes down in a separate pile. Underneath the shoes is a small box. He opens it to reveal a couple hundred Polaroids of the two of them, the first one from when they must’ve been around five or six, and the last one from when they were thirteen. He remembers why there are no more. They went up to Niagara Falls together and wanted to take a picture together. A bee flew up and stung Angie and she screamed and scared Thomas, who dropped to camera into the water. He chuckles to himself and sets the box aside, before picking it up again. He looks at one. Their joint ninth birthday party. They’re birthdays aren’t near one another, but they had one exactly in the middle so they could do it together.  
Them at summer camp, age thirteen. Right before the Niagara Falls incident. Their first year as counselors. Them riding horses at Monticello, taken by Thomas’s mother before she died. Thomas sees a paperclipped bunch of pictures and laughs at them. The Halloween pictures. The first one is them as mummies. Then they were two halves of a horse. Then zombies. Then vampires. Then he was an angel and she was a devil. Originally it was going to be the other way around, but Angie didn’t want to be an angel. Then bandits. Then knights. Then, for the final Halloween of the Polaroid, they dressed as each other. Even though they stopped trick-or-treating in sixth grade (not by choice- nobody would give them candy), they always dressed up in coordinating costumes.  
Thomas feels his eyes begin to tear up. He missed her. Not just because she was with someone she shouldn’t be, but he missed her. He missed his best friend who knew all of his secrets (except for the one about him being madly in love with her, of course) and made funny faces into camera lenses and went to Monticello with him every summer so they could camp under the stars and ride his horses and could convince him to do things he wouldn’t do with anyone else. Be a camp counselor. Study for his French tests until he passed. Sing aloud to pop songs in her car in the middle of nowhere. He missed the girl he loved, not because she was rich or beautiful (which she was, and was probably why John stuck around), but because she was his best friend. Because she was funny and sweet and kind and smart and adventurous and strong minded and she was her. But he messed up. Again. He lost her. But he wasn’t going to let her lose herself. He wasn’t going to let John beat out her sparkle.  
He stood up and decided to go exactly where he knew she’d be. At Liberty, getting coffee with her no good fiancé. Before he goes, however, he packs the suitcase again and books a second ticket to Virginia. It is break. Camping time. He drives as fast as he can.  
He arrives and sees Angie sitting at the table near the window. He stays in his car, watching from a distance. She isn’t smiling, just absentmindedly twirling her ring on her finger and sipping her coffee. John is rambling about something probably boring. Angelica looks bored, at least. A few minutes of Thomas watching, and she sits up straighter. Her eyes widen. She looks positively pissed at John. She stands up and starts screaming at John and Thomas smiles. She’s finally mad enough to cause a scene. He stands up and touches her shoulder in a vain attempt to calm her down. It doesn’t work. She pulls away and a minute later, screams again. Then she’s calm and says something quietly. Then she’s mad again. She pulls her ring off her finger and throws it hard at John. He catches it and stares at her in disbelief. He shoots her one last look and runs outside.  
Thomas pretends to be looking at his phone, but John notices him and taps on Thomas’s window. Thomas slowly opens it and John rolls his eyes.  
“Relax, I’m not going to hit you or anything. Just going to tell you that you can have her. She’s more trouble than she’s worth. She’s not even that rich.” He sighs. Thomas controls his anger.  
“I have a couple of questions. First of all, did you ever love her?” He asks. John looks at him like he’s crazy and shakes his head. Now Thomas is really mad. “One more. Did you ever hurt her?” He asks angrily.  
John shrugs, like it’s not important. “I kicked her today, but nothing else that I remember.” He walks to his car and Thomas doesn’t follow him, just because of the fear that he would actually kill John. That I remember. That’s the kicker. John is so often drunk that he probably has hurt her. He takes a deep breath before going to comfort Angie. His best friend.  
She has a coffee and enough food to feed a small army. He knows she eats when she’s really upset. He hasn’t seen this much food in front of her since her baby sister died. She nibbles a muffin and he sees completely silent tears drip down her cheeks. He silently sits down next to her and breaks off a chunk of the cookie sitting on the table. She looks over to him and smiles slightly. She breaks the muffin in half and examines them very carefully before giving him the smaller half, like what she would do when they shared treats at lunch in school. The silently eat for a minute before Angie turns to him and starts to sob. He puts an arm around her and she sobs into his shoulder, warm salty tears soaking his shirt.  
“Why?” She sobs. “Why me? I-I thought-” She breaks off with another sob and wraps her arms around his neck.  
He strokes her hair. “Shh, shh. It’s alright, everything is going to be okay. Angie, shh. You’re better than him. You deserve so much better.” He says to the shaking girl next to him. In his peripheral vision, he notices a cute high school couple walk out and some girl he vaguely recognize walk in. He notices John Laurens and Alex Hamilton, but he ignores them. All he can focus on is his broken hearted best friend.  
A few minutes later, she looks up. “Thomas, I’m sorry. I’ve been awful to you for years, but especially lately. You were only looking out for me, and I should’ve listened. I was just desperate for love. But he didn’t love me. He- he,” she pauses and sniffles. “He was awful. I’ve hated him for years. But I still loved him Thomas. I loved when he brought me flowers and a card on my birthday. I loved when he helped me study for a test and we went for dinner when I passed. I loved when he drove me to school and let me listen to whatever radio station I wanted, even though he hated it. But I didn’t love him, I think.” She reasons, no longer crying. He smiles and kisses the top of her head. He used to do it all the time, but this time, she blushes.  
“I understand completely, Ang. Now, before you eat your body weight in baked goods, let’s pack these up and go play a board game.” Thomas says decidedly. She smiles, remembering the time in eighth grade when they’d play chess for hours. They had a scoreboard, marking each win to each person. She nods and laughs.  
“Okay. Sounds fun.” She says. They load all the food back into the plastic bag Alex had put it in and walk out, Thomas’s arm around Angie, keeping her warm and close. They walk to Thomas’s car and she pushes him out of the way to get to the driver’s seat first. She holds her hand out for the key, which Thomas forfeits with a sigh. She knows the way to Thomas’s apartment from just about any place in the city, and they get there in a few minutes. They make idle conversation full of laughter as they walk up to the penthouse level of the expensive building. They walk in laughing and drop the bag on the kitchen island overlooking the living room. Angelica looks at Thomas strangely and gestures to the camping gear laid out on the floor.  
“What’s this for?” She asks, as she digs a cookie out of the bag.  
Thomas smiles, knowing what will happen once he tells her. “Oh, I‘m heading up to Monticello for the weekend, you know, ride the horses, camp a little. It’s been a while. Should be fun for some peace and quiet. Unless,” he says, looking at her, “you want to come with me?” He asks. She smiles and throws a pillow at him.  
“Hell yeah, I want to come. We haven’t been camping out there in what- three years? No, it couldn’t be.” She argues with herself.  
Thomas laughs. “It has. I leave at six tomorrow morning. Jackson must miss you.” He says, referencing to Angie’s favorite horse, the foul they helped birth when they were eight. His personal favorite, Rebecca, was born only a few days before they arrived that summer, which had disappointed both of them.  
She smiles. “Of course. Wait- I have to pack.” She says, alarmed. She jumps up, panicked.  
Thomas shakes his head. “You left a bunch of clothes last time we went. Have you grown that much since then?” He asks teasingly, referencing her short height. She hits his shoulder but mumbles ‘no’ under her breath. Thomas laughs and smiles. “Exactly. Now, chess?” He asks.  
She stands up to get the game out from the closet it’s kept in. “Chess.” She says, smiling.   
One bag of treats, six coffees, and one hundred and four games later (fifty two to Thomas and fifty two to Angelica), the alarm on Thomas’s phone goes off, indicating that it is now five fifteen in the morning and they should eat breakfast and go to the train station. They put the game away and pack the stuff into three bags, all gear because of all the clothes already at Monticello.  
They take a cab to the station and move quickly to catch their train. They get there in time, arriving to a nearly empty train. In fact, the car they choose is completely empty. They sit next to one another, both still half asleep. Thomas scrolls through the news feed on his phone as Angelica leans on his shoulder, falling asleep. She’s snoring after a few minutes. Thomas is tempted to pull her closer to him, but he decides against it and scoots closer to her. He looks over at her and smiles. She looks younger as she sleeps. Like a child again. He smiles at his childhood accomplice- who is he kidding, he was her accomplice- and can’t help but to feel a little guilty. John wasn’t perfect. But Angelica was happy, wasn’t she? And he messed it up. Of course he did. He was good at that. He sighs and adjusts himself so he lays against the wall with Angie leaning against his side. Next stop, Monticello.  
He doesn’t sleep, but rests comfortably for the next few hours. It slightly bright when the train stops at the station. He nudges Angie, who groans and hits him hard against his hand. He laughs and tries to wake her again. She backhands him, which he manages to barely dodge, and decides to be harsh. He moves so she falls off. She wakes up cursing, and glares at a laughing Thomas.  
“Shut up.” She says jokingly. He shakes his head and they get off the train to take a taxi to Monticello.  
They arrive around an hour later, and Thomas takes a deep breath of the clear Virginia air. Home. Angelica smiles too.  
“It hasn’t changed much.” She notes, ignoring the fact that she hasn’t been there in years.   
Thomas nods in agreement. “Yeah, it’s just been some structural changes recently. I like the way it looks.” He says, slightly defensively. His parents had begun to build the home before they died, years ago, and he takes any insult of the property as a personal insult to their memories. “But the library had to be rebuilt. A year or so ago it caught fire. Two-hundred thousand dollars in damages. Most of that was books.” He shakes his head sadly, as if mourning the loss of his beloved books. Angelica nods.  
“Yeah, I can see the slight difference. So, should we set up the tent or what?” She says happily. Thomas nods.  
“You get the gear, I’ll get the suitcases and check in with James.” He says, referring to the property manager. Angelica nods. They head off in separate directions and meet back at the usual camping spot- a clearing in the woods. They pitch the tent and walk back up to the barn where James pets a little horse. He smiles and gives Angelica a small hug.  
“Angie, it’s been a while. Too long. Much too long. Jackson’s missed you.” James said, and with that the horse in the stall next to them stomps and Angie turns and talks to the horse, cooing. Thomas nods to James.  
“And who’s this beauty?” He asks, gesturing to the horse James was petting when they arrived.  
“This sweetheart is Joy. Rebecca’s newest foul.” James says happily. Thomas smiles and pets his horse on the nose.   
“Jackson’s?” Thomas says. James nods. “How old?” He asks, still looking at the horse.  
“About two weeks. Beautiful isn’t she? I hope you don’t mind that I named her. She’s already starting to respond to it.” James responds. Thomas smiles.  
“She really is a beauty. Ang, you wanna meet your grandhorse?” He asks. She turns over and looks at the little horse.  
“Hey Joy,” she coos, “I’m your grandma. Yes I am, yes I am. You sure are cute, aren’t ya?” She kisses the horse’s nose. “What is this, the fourth?” Thomas and James nod. “Bye bye Joy.” She says and turns to Thomas.  
“Well, are we going riding or not?” She says, and they hurriedly saddle their horses.  
They sit next to one another on sleeping bags under the stars. Their laughter rings around the trees, echoing. They calm down after a minute, gasping for breath. Angelica lays back on the ground. Thomas looks over at her, and sees that she’s thinking.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” He asks. She nods.  
“Just thinking about the mistakes I’ve made recently. I’m not even out of college and I’ve already been and engaged and broken it off. I wasted years- years of my life on John. For nothing.” She says, sounding angry at herself.  
Thomas lays back as well and touches her shoulder. “It’s not wasted. It was just self-discovery. You don't want someone like him. You want someone kind and selfless, right?” She nods. Thomas continues. “And someone who loves you unconditionally and will always be there for you. Someone who loves you with all of their being and would die for you. Someone who has gotten you a birthday card every February 20th for twenty years straight. Someone who always gave you the chocolate cookie but would never let you win at chess. Someone who has loved you for so long they might die without you. Angie-” Thomas gets cut off by Angelica holding a hand up.  
She sits up. “Thomas, this really isn’t the best time and-” Thomas sits up as well and interrupts her.  
“Angelica Schuyler for once in your life stop talking.” She smiles slightly but looks taken aback by his outburst. “I don’t need you to choose me. I want you to be happy more than anything else. So if I don't make you happy, leave. But I want you to be happy and I never want you to know pain or sadness ever again. If I could, I’d lock you up so you’d never know pain. But you’d kill me if I tried.” She nods. “Angie, I know you loved him. I know you’ve loved many people. But who was there the whole time? Who was there when you broke your leg? Who was there when your dad was sick? Who was there when Catherine died? Who stood by you when your mom killed herself? Who was there when Samuel Seabury teased you in sixth grade? Who was there for all of the ups and downs? Who never even contemplated leaving? Not once?” He asks. She blinks back tears.  
“Thomas, I’ve loved you for years. You know that. But- it’s just what you said. You’ve never left. And I don't want a bad relationship to be the reason you do.” She says, sounding scared. He pulls her into a hug.  
“I’ll never leave you, I promise.” He says.  
She pushes his shoulders back and smiles. “Well then, Mr. Jefferson, I’d like to say congratulations. You’ve got my whole entire heart. But it always belonged to you anyway.” She says, stumbling on her words. She leans to him for a firm kiss.   
“I love you, my Angel.” Thomas whispers against her lips.  
“And I love you, my best friend.” She says.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from girlinblack137: So, lots of the stuff in this about their lives is true. The stuff about John was true. The thing about the library ($200,000 in today's money of books. So jealous) was true. And Rebecca (the horse) was based upon a time when Thomas was a teenager and he was madly in love with this girl Rebecca. Now, he had to leave town for school, but his best friend was engaged to her sister, so it was his best friend's job to watch out for her. While he's away, he names a boat after her. "The Rebecca." Then his best friend sends Thomas an invite to Rebecca's wedding. Ouch.  
> For further reading, i recommend "Thomas Jefferson: A Life" by Willard Sterne Randall.


End file.
